


MFEO Kinktober 19&20

by beebzly (Beebzly)



Series: M.F.E.O. Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebzly/pseuds/beebzly
Summary: Murdoc has a plan for putting 2D back in his place.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Original Character(s), Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot, Stuart "2D" Pot/Original Character(s)
Series: M.F.E.O. Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953328
Kudos: 22





	MFEO Kinktober 19&20

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, remember Kinktober last month? I'm still working on it lmao
> 
> My ode to Plastic Beach is much more of an undertaking than I previously thought, but I will release it someday!
> 
> In the meantime- please enjoy!
> 
> Also check out the fic, MFEO, that inspired this prequal series of kinktober prompts!

MFEO Kinktober 19 &20- Threesome/Edging

Early 2019

For Murdoc Niccals, 2019 is bound to be better than the previous year. After returning from prison, the chasm between himself and his bandmates has never been wider. While he’ll never admit out loud that this bothers him, what bothers him more is the cold shoulder he’s been getting from 2D. 

When he returned home in September, he expected a party from his mates or a parade from his adoring fans, but none of that happened, it felt like life as usual. The world kept spinning even while Murdoc stayed still. He hated the tiptoeing around 2D most of all, the lump of sadness in his craw surprising him every time he tries to engage 2D and is rebuffed. 

But he has a plan to get back to the way things used to be now that the tour is over, and he can focus on making good on all his claims to change his ways. Focusing more on the changes in 2D, whether he likes them or not, forces him to realize that the man used The Now Now as a personal therapy, writing any and all of the sum of their tumultuous relationship down for all the world to hear. Murdoc never had this confirmed to him, but he didn’t feel the need to, it all seems obvious to him even though they’d never speak on it. 

His downfall with 2D is always their poor communication. In the beginning, 2D strived to get Murdoc to open up and trust him but that was never Murdoc’s bag. It was too easy to string him along, considering Murdoc was 2D’s only foray into experiences with another man, at least until he got locked up. Murdoc was shocked and hurt to hear of 2D’s lashing out exploits with a number of nameless faces while Murdoc was out of the picture, never expecting his incarceration would be the gateway to 2D’s exploration of the formerly closeted side of himself.

The band is gearing up to part ways for the rest of the year, taking sabbaticals to explore themselves away from the public eye as they do from time to time. Murdoc has a plan to tear up Ibiza, while 2D is planning his return to Beirut in pursuit of a new flat and some solace. His newfound ego seems to way heavy on his shoulders, Murdoc observes a level of exhaustion in him that is going to make it easier for him to get his way. 

2D rolls his eyes as Murdoc shares a hopeful grin. “Why do you think I’d want to go out with you?”

“Come on, Stu! It’s a promise of some relaxation, getting back to our roots!” 2D nods but isn’t believing that either of those things are possible with him.  
“Our roots? You mean pain and humiliation?” Murdoc snorts. 

“No, hunny,” he says, scooting in closer next to him with a knowing nod. 2D feels his face flush, Murdoc hasn’t called him hunny since that regrettable instance of contraband phone sex the previous year. The offer is tempting, 2D always misses intimate moments with Murdoc but that’s a secret he keeps to himself. “I’m talking about having some fun, going out!” Murdoc stands, pulling 2D along with him, a moment of bravado he’s been saving for the right time. 

2D allows himself to be drug along, it’s been a really long time since he let loose with Murdoc, probably for a good reason but he can’t help but be emboldened by Murdoc’s insistence. Calling a car, Murdoc has them driven to Phonox, a club he’d been hearing about for their underground ambiance and loud techno music, just the kind of place he and 2D could let loose without the eyes of the world on them. He glances at the line by the door as they pull up. He’s ready to slap some money into the doorman’s hand before he looks up and sees them coming, stepping aside to let them in without any further questions. Sometimes he forgets how hard it is for the two of them to blend in with a crowd, and sometimes he forgets that’s a blessing in disguise. The music is pulsing as they head through the foyer, the bass thumping deep in their chests, Murdoc pushing his fists up in triumph. Damn it feels good to be apart of life again. 

The pair make a beeline for the bar, Murdoc ordering them both shots and beers, glancing around at the clientele, making a note of the different pairings and the already impaired. His plan has to come along just right or he could forget about getting back in 2D’s pants on his terms. “Thank bloody Satan for debauchery, amen!” Murdoc says, clinking his shot glass against 2D’s who knocks back the strong liquid, hoping to get drunk fast to get through this night with Murdoc. 

He’d been going out non-stop since he’s returned from jail, sometimes disappearing for days at a time. It seemed to 2D that he’d been doing it on purpose to avoid any contact with him since 2D had ‘welcomed’ him home, but it always left him feeling suspicious. What he does out there is really of no concern to 2D until it starts effecting the band, but it doesn’t mean he isn’t any less worried about him on any random day.

Even this night, 2D knows he’s here just to be an enabler, an excuse for Murdoc to act out or to act weird when he tries to talk up some random bloke for the night. He waits a moment as he watches Murdoc pace around the outside of the dance floor, 2D can tell he’s looking for something, or someone, which is making him especially nervous.  
He’s trying to drink a little faster, wanting to get to that sweet tipsy spot sooner than later, when he notices a buff, tall, bald man in a very tight t-shirt looking in his direction. 2D makes eye contact with the stranger, who takes that as a sign to approach 2D. Swallowing the nerves, he tries to be okay flirting with the burly man. “Can I get you a drink, slim jim?” 2D blushes, nodding while keeping his eyes peeled for Murdoc. If he’d come here alone, he’d plan on having this man within the hour, but having come here with Murdoc as well as it being his idea, he knows he has to tread lightly or Murdoc would lose it and ruin the whole evening. He just wasn’t in the mood to deal with the old arsehole.  
2D blinks, flapping his long eye lashes at the man. “Yes, please. Anything with vodka.” The drink arrives a moment later, 2D’s eyes still scanning the room for Murdoc but he can’t make out anything. 

Murdoc is looking for the person with the drugs, he doesn’t really care what they are; acid, mushrooms, ecstasy, cocaine, it’s all the same to him. He sees a man by the bathrooms peddling coke or ecstasy, so Murdoc purchases some of both. The key to getting 2D to open up to new experiences is to get him dumb high or drunk, since they smoked on the way over, he only needs a little more encouragement. The coke is for him.

Making his way back to the bar, Murdoc stops in his tracks as he sees a large, muscular man tucking a wayward strand of blue hair behind 2Ds ear, whose cheeks are red in a bashful gaze at the stranger, causing Murdoc’s ears to burn hot. He wanted to pick the third party, he certainly wasn’t going to pick someone who looked like a ‘roided out freak, but he guesses the hard part is done. 

2D notices Murdoc sauntering up to them and clears his throat, shifting his body away from the man, turning his eyes to Murdoc, who is looking the taller man up and down. “Who’s your friend Stu?” 

2D introduces the muscular man, who is peering down at Murdoc like he’s never seen a short, green-skinned Satanist before in his life. “This is my, uh, best mate, Murdoc.”  
The stranger holds his hand out for Murdoc to shake but he just drops a little blue pill in his hand instead. “You want to party with us?” Murdoc asks, brushing the fringe from his eyes to get better eye contact with him. 2D offers the man a weak smile, his head struggling with his heart, both of which are struggling with how horny this situation is making him. The man swallows the pill as Murdoc nods, giving 2D a dose and taking one for himself. “It’s been a long time since I’ve rolled!” he exclaims, digging some coke out of the baggie with his nail, sniffing it in as his sinuses go numb. 

Total euphoria overcomes him, looking around this hazy, sweaty nightclub- the brief vision of his cold, grey prison cell flashing in his mind before he turns his attention to 2D. Bright eyes, blue hair, ass like a satsuma. Fuck, he’s so happy to be here under the prospect of a threesome with his long-time paramour, getting fucked up out of their minds and letting the party take them. 

The stranger asks for a bump which Murdoc shares, even though he plans on making the small amount of coke last the weekend, not planning on sleeping anytime soon. Even without pupils to read, Murdoc can always tell when the drugs are settling into 2D’s blood stream, a far of daze in his eyes, a dumb, lopsided grin on his face as his brain shuts off from his constant fretting and headaches. 

Taking both Murdoc’s hand as well as the strangers, he leads them out onto the swelling dancefloor, 2D’s hips swaying to the beat as the two men watch him for a moment. Murdoc is the first to move to 2D, not really moving to the beat, but pulling 2D close enough that he does all the gyrating against him, his body starting involuntary movement. 2D rests his arms on Murdoc’s shoulders, always the perfect height to support him when he’s feeling less than sturdy on his own feet. 

Murdoc takes the strangers hand and pulls him closer to them, sliding himself away from 2D just enough for the other man to slide in behind him. 2D doesn’t seem to care about the addition as he lets his head lull back onto this stranger’s shoulder, following his lead as he presses them together, their hips swaying together. Murdoc can’t seem to catch his breath as he watches his beautiful 2D meld into the music and the moment, sweat clinging to his brow and soaking the hair around his neckline. He moves in closer, wrapping a hand around his damp neck to use as leverage. He presses himself against 2D’s thigh, his skin responding in goosebumps as 2D’s hands find his waist, leaning into him.  
2D turns his head to get a better look at the stranger but the dim lighting and haze make the man just a figure, which is just as well to 2D but as he’s gazing at him, the third party kisses 2D, who hesitates at first, but gives in, much to Murdoc’s delight. Watching with a growing ball of jealousy mixed with arousal as the pair snog, reassured by 2D’s tightening grip on his waist that this was all headed in the right direction. 

Emboldened by the situation, Murdoc presses his lips across 2D’s collar bone, a low moan vibrates in his chest as he licks the sweat from 2D’s skin. Its clear that both Murdoc and the third man are each interested in 2D alone, but the unspoken deal is a threesome and he’s part of that deal. Deep down ever since 2D admitted to having it off with Ace and then some, Murdoc’s been craving the vision of watching someone else enjoy 2D as he has, even though the thought makes his stomach roil with envy. “Are you close by?” Murdoc asks the third man, who nods in response while running his palm across 2D’s lithe body. “Lead the way?”

2D turns his heavy-lidded eyes to Murdoc, it’s been well over fifteen years since they participated in that orgy, but that was just them and a few women, never a third man. 2D chugs the rest of his beer as the mystery man leads them from the club, the trio walk a few blocks up the street to a hotel, Murdoc passing his ever-present flask between the three of them. 

As they enter the lift, the third party pushes 2D against the wall, snogging him like Murdoc is invisible, which is making him impatient and protective as he burns with jealousy. He hates the presence of the Now Now taking real estate in his brain these days, watching 2D run impatient hands over this man is inducing a bit of anger that he has half a mind to take out on this stranger. The pair part as the elevator dings, 2D turning his eager, flushed face to Murdoc’s, grabbing his hand in a gesture of reassurance that causes a wave of emotions he doesn’t have the capacity to sort out in the moment. 

Once the door to the room opens, the third party doesn’t hesitate to pounce back at 2D, but Murdoc steps in his way before he can snatch 2D, claiming his lips with his own as 2D wraps his arms around Murdoc’s neck. Murdoc pushes 2D against the door as he pulls off his shirt, raking his nails down his torso. The third man presses up against Murdoc now, the stranger’s erection apparent, Murdoc more confident now that he’s taken back control of this situation. He presses his left hand against 2D’s hard-on, squeezing it as they snog, using his other hand to do the same to the stranger behind him. 

The stranger reaches around Murdoc and fumbles with his jeans, managing to open them and reaching in to palm at Murdoc’s erection causing him to grumble into his snog with 2D. The stranger’s hands reach a little further to open 2D’s pants next, feeling his hard-on as well. Leaning back against him, Murdoc leads the stranger to sit on the edge of the bed with him, each of them losing their pants along the way. 

Harboring zero interest in kissing this strange man, he sits down beside him, both of their eyes now on 2D. Without questions, he sinks to his knees, taking both cocks in his hands, stroking in earnest, his eyes focusing on the task at hand. Already aware of Murdoc’s wavering jealousy, 2D decides to be a brat and suck the stranger’s cock into his mouth first, bobbing up and down. He keeps his hand on Murdoc’s cock, not surprised by Murdoc’s possessive squeeze around his hand, guiding him in the right way to make his cock feel best. Flicking his gaze up to see the stranger with his head tossed back, eyes squeezed shut, he glances over at Murdoc whose gaze is steady on 2D. 

In that instant he realizes this situation isn’t about enjoying a threesome together, this is about Murdoc trying to reclaim his upper hand on 2D. Something about knowing Murdoc is back to trying to use him as means to his own twisted ends ignites an old flame in his gut, a sudden drive to give Murdoc just want he wants. He lets go of Murdoc’s cock, concentrating instead on the stranger, jerking him as he sucks, the stranger’s hands entwining into 2D’s hair. Murdoc gathers a handful of 2D’s hair in his fist, “That’s it, bluebird, get it deeper, I know you can,” forcing the man’s cock to slide into his throat before pulling him back and sliding him back down. 2D relinquishes control to Murdoc, allowing him to pull him up and down, pressing the cock deeper with each bob until he was deep. 

The stranger takes Murdoc into his hand, jerking him as 2D bites his lip, scooting over to slip the more familiar cock into his mouth. Murdoc weaves his fingers into 2D’s hair as the stranger hesitantly snogs Murdoc, much to his chagrin. 2D reaches over to jerk the stranger’s cock, sucking Murdoc like its second nature. “What about you, old man?” Murdoc turns an angry eye to the stranger as he presents his cock to him, something Murdoc couldn’t be less interested in. 

This is about asserting his rightful place back into 2D’s life, taking back control, this man trying to tell him what to do was not part of that plan. He tisks at the man, grabbing a handful of blue hair, pressing 2D’s face back toward the muscular man’s erection. “I think you’re looking for this expert mouth,” he says, trying to make it clear to this man that he’s not interested in going near his cock. 

2D glances up at Murdoc, his eyes glazing over in that hazy submission Murdoc knew too well. “Be a good boy, yeah? Open up,” Murdoc commands, smiling as 2Ds mouth falls open. The muscular man doesn’t object, shoving his leaking cock back into 2D’s mouth, much to Murdoc’s delight. He takes a step closer, taking languid strokes of his cock as he watches 2D enjoy this stranger. Squeezing his eyes shut, 2D reaches out for Murdoc, running his large hand over the length of his member now before switching to sucking Murdoc as he jerks the stranger in his other hand. 

Murdoc forces himself to stifle his groan, even though this is one of the more arousing and slutty things he’s seen 2D do with his own eyes. He’d been forthcoming with a few of his exploits much to Murdoc’s pathetic arousal, but actually seeing him here on his knees sucking on two cocks with vigor is a whole other level. 

Taking a step back, Murdoc yanks 2D away from the floor with a tug of his hair, encouraging him to get to his feet before forcing him to bed over the bed, his ass sticking out in the air. Taking the hint with a smirk, The muscular man is well-endowed, he falls to his knees to make 2D’s hole more slick, his tongue sliding up and down, pressing in to loosen him up but under the influence of several substances now, 2D is already relaxed, Murdoc reaching between his legs to jerk 2D’s cock. “Fuck,” 2D groans, preparing himself to be the tight spot the two men wanted to squeeze into. “Murdoc, I-“ he whines, the combination of the drugs and the unusual circumstance has him feeling ready to burst. 

“Oh?” Murdoc says, jerking his cock a little harder as 2D’s breathy pants quicken before letting go, a long, pained cry from 2D causing him to chuckle. “I don’t think so,” his tone mocking. 2D flicks his gaze to Murdoc as he lays down on the bed, holding his cock out for 2D, the haze on his face making Murdoc feel things he hadn’t in years, but his attention returns to his cock as it’s enveloped by his favorite pair of lips, 2Ds expert tongue eliciting just want he wants out of Murdoc, who grips 2D’s hair with an insecure amount of strength, 2D cringing at the pain on his follicles but remains focused. 

The man stands back up and presses into 2D, feeling the pop passed his sphincter, sliding in a little deeper. 2D pulls his mouth from Murdoc to let out a long, strained groan, the man’s cock stretching his limits. Murdoc takes quick note of 2D’s furrowed brow, leaning forward to run his nails down 2D’s back in hopes of encouraging him to relax again, knowing his head is probably swimming, the drugs and alcohol peeking in his blood stream. 2D reaches between his legs for a gentle tug at his own aching cock, squeezing and releasing as he rides out another edge. 2D’s skin is heating up at the brief affection Murdoc is showing him. 

Murdoc licks his lips, watching this man’s cock fucking 2D, the careful yet forceful slide in and out is alluring in a way he isn’t prepared for, refocusing on 2D’s lithe body, grabbing his perfect round ass, caressing it in a small bought of tenderness. Murdoc leans down to 2D’s ear, reaching down to wrap his hand around his swollen, leaking head, tugging with no regard to how it was making 2D feel, loving his pathetic mewling and his huffing breaths, wrapping an arm around the back of his neck. “You’re taking that cock so good, you’re so pretty like this.” 2D’s skin shivers at his words and the breath on his ear, his other hand gripping Murdoc’s thigh, nodding his head. 

2D dips his head back down for Murdoc’s cock in a distracted suck as the man’s thrusts gain in power, 2D digging his fingers into Murdoc’s thigh, grunting as he’s penetrated deeper and deeper. “Good boy, Stu,” Murdoc murmurs above him, entangling his fingers into 2D’s hair, watching as the sensations barrel down on him, Murdoc’s gaze switching to the muscular stranger who seemed to be enjoy Stu’s tight ass just as much as Murdoc always had, a warm fuzzy feeling in his gut, almost prideful over being able to see 2D bring someone this kind of pleasure. “Once more, darling,” Murdoc coos, squeezing and tugging another moment as 2D’s cock throbs with another wasted orgasm, clutching at Murdoc’s wrist in protest. 

The man stares at the odd couple on the bed, taking in the stark realization that these two had something deep and special, feeling even more spurned on to end this tryst as soon as possible. He announces his imminent climax, pulling their attention back to the situation at hand. 2D grits his teeth as he receives a few terse, powerful thrusts, the strangers releasing himself, throbbing into 2D’s rectum, his ever-leaking cock throbbing with another ruin.

Giving them a moment to gather themselves, 2D heaving into the comforter, his thighs shaking with effort. 2D is frustrated by the over whelming emotions of Murdoc’s touch, yet struggling against the general numbness all over his body, his skin and body numb to any real feeling but the near painful throbbing in his cock.

The stranger sinks to his knees, noticing 2D’s red and swollen member, and Murdoc’s own ignored hard-on, willing and able to end this triad for good. “Lay down, guys,” the man says, gesturing for them to fall onto their backs. 2D and Murdoc exchanging a glance before laying down beside each other. The man kneels on the bed, straddling over 2D and Murdoc’s legs. He takes Murdoc cock in his hand, starting to pump while he sucks 2D into his mouth, bobbing eagerly in time with his jerks. 

For a moment the pair just watch this stranger enjoy their cocks, a strange sensation coming over 2D as he turns his gaze to Murdoc, realizing for the first time since his return home that he did genuinely miss him. Without thinking, he reaches his hand out to turn Murdoc’s eyes to his, pressing their lips together, a desperation taking hold of him.  
2D can’t recall the last time he kissed Murdoc, he guessed it must’ve been back in Detroit a few years ago. Murdoc’s lips are stiff at first, until the stranger engulfs Murdoc’s cock in his mouth with a small gag, Murdoc’s grip on 2D tightens, a stifled moan passing from his lips into 2D’s. The pair snog as they both give in the sensations, the pleasure of sharing a random one-off encounter with someone they’ll never see again, the pleasure of getting to be into one another without any judgement.

As the stranger continues to slurp on 2D’s hard cock, he feels the tension, Murdoc watches his toes curl as his breath hitches, his legs kicking as he writhes against the pressure building in his balls, in the pit of his stomach. Murdoc knows those signs, leaning down to bite at 2D’s bare chest, sucking a thin line of hickies across his pail skin. “I’m gonna cum,” he breathes, his fingers snatching at the stranger’s bald head, the man nodding in agreement that he’s ready for 2D’s finish. “Ah, ah,” 2D calls out, his head crashing against Murdoc’s shoulders, his fingers gripping at the hotel sheets as he shoots a big load into the strangers waiting mouth, Murdoc impressed as the man swallows without hesitation. 

Murdoc is still hard as he ushers 2D back to the floor onto his knees, shoving his cock back into his mouth, taking both sides of his head and using his throat as he would any other tight, wet, warm space, nodding as he warns of his impending climax. Taking a fistful of blue hair, he jerks 2D’s head back, pulling out of his mouth. “Look at me, bluebird,” Murdoc groans, pulling out, jerking with vigor as he presses 2D down to a squat, his ass on the carpet, his big pearlescent eyes gazing up at him with hazy lust. With a loud groan, Murdoc releases himself onto 2D’s awaiting face. With a pleased hum, 2D waits as Murdoc praises him with strokes to his hair, sitting down on the bed, snatching a shirt from the floor and handing it to him to clean off. 

2D looks around, noticing they are alone in the room, “Where’d what’s his face go?” Murdoc shrugs, uncaring for the man who choose 2D, and really not concerned over his current whereabouts even though they are still in his hotel room. For the first time since before his unfortunate time in prison, there’s a sense of order and balance back in the universe.


End file.
